5 Things Laura Noticed About Carmilla
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: And what happened when she asked her about it. Set after series 2 episode 20. Laura/Carmilla (Hollstein). I DON'T OWN CARMILLA.
1. The first thing

The first thing Laura noticed was the lack of corsets.

Not that she was looking at Carmilla's breasts or anything... She just happened to look at Carmilla and her gaze might have dropped to Carmilla's chest. But that was totally normal. Right? She was just looking at Carmilla's shirt, purely because she was wondering what shirt Carmilla would wear that day.


	2. The second thing

The second thing Laura noticed was that Carmilla stopped changing in front of her.

Not that she looked when Carmilla changed. Cos, come on. she had better things to do than look over whenever Carmilla took her shirt off. Laura had better things to do than indulge her vampire ex-girlfriend's attempts to make her want her by taking off her shirt when they were in the same room.


	3. The third thing

The third thing Laura noticed was the sudden abundance of high cut tops.

Carmilla seemingly overnight replaced all of her low cut tops with shirts with a high neckline. Not that Laura cared. Carmilla could wear what she wanted. It was none of Laura's business. And it was really damn subtle. The shirts were still black. They still had almost the same designs anyway, if they had decorations at all.


	4. The fourth thing

The fourth thing Laura noticed was Carmilla's checking.

The vampire was always at her neckline. Carmilla could barely go a few seconds without making sure the top of her shirt was exactly where she thought it should be. Laura frowned, and considered asking about it, but decided against it. The last thing she needed was Carmilla teasing her about a wandering eye.


	5. The fifth (and final) thing

The fifth thing Laura noticed was a sigh.

A quiet sigh, but a sigh nonetheless. She heard it when Carmilla was getting ready for bed and changing her shirt. Carmilla sighed, and slipped on a low cut vest, exposing the top of her chest slightly. Laura found herself unable to look away from the raven haired beauty, and quickly shifted her gaze away.

"Carm? What's that on your chest?" Laura frowned as a mark on Carmilla's chest caught her eye.

"It's a scar, Creampuff." Carmilla muttered, flopping down on the couch.

"But you don't have any scars." Laura continued.

"Well, I do now, cutie." Carmilla shrugged, looking down.

"Where from? It's new." Laura asked, curious.

"I got shot." Carmilla replied.

"I didn't realise it scarred." Laura said.

"Well, I didn't feel like bringing it up, oddly enough." Carmilla told her. "Please stop looking at it." She added, quieter.

"Why?" Laura asked.

"It's an eyesore."

Laura's eyes widened almost comically. "That's it! That's why!"

"Why what?" Carmilla asked.

"Why you got rid of your corsets. And stopped changing in front of me. And started wearing those tops with the high neck. And the constant checking!"

"Checking?"

"You're always making sure your shirt is positioned just so. I never realised why!"

"Hey, Poptart! Now would be a good time to stop talking!"

"But it's true! You're ashamed of your scar! That's why you've been like this."

"I'm warning you, Cupcake!"

"But I don't understand why you're ashamed! You're beautiful, Carm! It's not like you have anything to be ashamed of."

"Shut it."

"But the thing is, you're really pretty, and so's your scar, and I don't understand why you're hiding yourself."

"Laura!"

"And, on a totally unrelated note, scars are kind of hot." Laura finished.

Carmilla paused. "Kind of hot?" She smirked.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Go to bed, Carm." She sighed. Carmilla sighed and closed her eyes, lying back. She shivered in the cold evening air and grabbed a blanket for herself and one for Carmilla so she wouldn't get cold because the last thing Laura needed was a sick vampire to take care of. Laura crossed the room to where Carmilla was drifting off to sleep already, lying on the couch with her eyes closed. She pulled the second blanket over Carmilla, and, thinking the vampire was asleep, leant down and kissed her scar. "Goodnight, Carmilla." She whispered.

With that Laura laid on the sofa nearest to Carmilla and pulled the second blanket over herself. "Night, cutie." Carmilla whispered. Laura turned in her direction to see a smirk plastered over the vampire's face. She groaned.

"You're never gonna let me forget this, are you?"

Carmilla grinned. "Nope."


End file.
